ATTACHMENT & LOVE ?
by duofan21
Summary: pyaar kyu hota agar hota bhi hia to dard kyu deta hia...those people are lucky jinha un ka pyaar bina mange hi mil jata hia and those are unluky jina mang kr bhi nhi milta basically the story is about LOVE and obousily HURT bhi hoga nw yha bak bak nhi krt
1. Chapter 1

hey guys m back with a new story

its all about **LOVE**

 **storys shuru krna sa pehla mian aap logo sa aik sawal pochna chahti ho**

 **ATTACHMENT & LOVE = ?**

 **anyone can answer plz its also the tiltle of the story**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **SO LETS START THE STORY**

 **TITLE : attachment & love = ?**

 **GENRE : hurt/comfort and friendship**

 **CHARACTER :-**

 **SHARMA FAMILY :-**

 **purvi sharma : 2st year student neha and kavin best friend and she loves kavin alots she is a king hearted girl helpful ,cute and adorble girl**

 **shruti sharma : purvi liitle sister always she is in 10th**

 **arnav sharma : purvi father he is a bussiness man he loves his family trying his best to give some time to his family but he always busy in his work**

 **shanti sharma : purvi mother she is a house wife like a best friend with her daughters and love them soo much**

 **VERMA FAMILY :-**

 **kavin verma : purvi childhood friend he also is 2nd year student and kavin like neha he is a handsom ,a king of hearted , intellegint and helpful boy**

 **anita verma : kavin mother she is a house wife**

 **karan verma : kavin father he is a manager of a bank he loves his family like a best friend with kavin and kavin also share everything with his father**

 **MEHRA FAMILY :-**

 **aditi mehra : neha mother she is a designer always buys in her work**

 **varun mehra : father of neha and a manager of a big company he is also busy in his work but love her wife and daughter soo much**

 **neha mehra : purvi best friend but not get any intress in kavin she is means type dont care of anyone feelings**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **here is the character guys story also will be update soon**

 **and plz guys answer my question jo mian na aap sa start mian pocha**

 **ATTACHMENT & LOVE = ?**

 **plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz**

* * *

 _ **i act like...**_

 _ **i dont care...**_

 _ **but deep inside ...**_

 _ **its HURT...********_

* * *

 **never cry for those person who hurts u...:,) :,) :,) :,)**

 **just smile and say...:) :) :) :)**

 **thanks for giving me chance...**

 **to fine someone better then u...:) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

* * *

 **kafi bak bak ho gayi chalo next chapter mian milta hia tab tak ka liya**

 **bye bye**

 ***StayBlessed***


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys m back with the new chapter

so anyone guess the question jo mian na aap logo sa pocha tha

so lets start the story

 **SHARMA HOUSE**

 **a girl was lying on bed so peacfully suddenly a women come in her room**

 **women : purvi beta uth jao dekho late ho jayogi tum**

 **purvi (still closed eyes) : mumma(pm) sona do na bohut nini a rhi hia**

 **PM : magar beta late ho jaogi tum phir nashta kiya baghiar hi collage chali jaogi**

 **purvi : mumma**

 **PM : no mumma chalo get up nw**

 **purvi : 5 minutes mumma**

 **PM : purvi 7 baj gaye hia beta c,mon get up**

 **finally purvi get up**

 **purvi : ok mumma 10 minutes mian ready ho kr ati ho**

 **PM : thats like my princess**

* * *

AT DINNING TABLE

 **purvi come and sit on the chair**

 **purvi : mumma choti (shruti) kaha hia**

 **PM : O no yeh larki bhi na abhi utha ka ayi thi isa phir so gayi hia lagta hia...school ka liya late ho jayegi phir**

 **purvi : mom...mom...mom relax just calm down mian utha a ati ho usa ok**

 **PM : jaldi utha dena usa aur tum bhi jaldi a jana**

 **purvi : ok mumma**

* * *

IN THE ROOM

 **purvi come in the room**

 **purvi : choti chalo utho ab plz**

 **shrutti : di sona do mujhe**

 **purvi : choti no nakhra chalo uthi 7 kab ka baj chuka hia get up**

 **shruti : di kyu tang kr rha mujhe sona do na rat ko bhi late soyi thi**

 **purvi : to mian na kaha tha k rat der tak beth ka games khelo**

 **shruti : ok di aap na nhi kaha tha pr just let me sleep nw**

 **purvi : dekh choti plz uth ja na aaj meko late mt krwa meri extra class hia aaj plz dekh tujhe drop krna hia school phir mujhe bhi collage jana hia meri pyari behen hia na plz uth ja plz**

 **shruti get up from the bed**

 **shruti : ok di nw stop your emotional drama uth gayi ho mian thori der mian tayar ho kar ati ho**

 **purvi : good girl**

* * *

after breakfast purvi drop shruti at school and drive toward his collage

* * *

IN COLLAGE

purvi enterd in collage a boy come toward her

boy : hi buddy

purvi : hi KV...hws u

kavin : absaloutly fine...u

purvi : same here

purvi was looking a girl so punch him on his arm

purvi : oyee...atleast nw stop it yaar...kb sudrega tu ha

kavin : mian na kya kiya

purvi : yeh jo tu flirting krta hia na sudhar ja ab

kavin : Ohhhhh... so somebody jealous nw

purvi : no way me and jealous...wo bhi tujh sa pagal hia kya

kavin : m just kidding yaar

purvi : i know it...ab chal chemistery ka lecture start hona wala hia

kavin : Ohhh god

purvi : yaar tujhe prblm kya hia sir siddhant sa

kavin : yaar meko kio prblm nhi hia una mujh sa pta nhi kya prblm hia

purvi : tu un ki bat man liya kr to una bhi tujh sa kio prblm nhi ho gi

kavin : whatever

purvi : tu na chemistry ka chapter kiya

kavin : Ohhh shitt...aaj to meri class lagna wali hia

purvi : nhi lagagi...(while give him a note book) yeh la

kavin : wowwww tu na complete kr li meri note book

purvi : ha mujhe to krni hi thi tu to apni partys & all mian busy rehta hia so

kavin (will hugged him) : yaar u r the best love u

purvi : sach

kavin : yah...ab chal nhi to class start ho jayegi

* * *

AFTER CHEMISTERY CLASS

kavin : thank god yeh class over ho gayi...its so boring yaar

purvi : tujhe to always padhai boring hi lagti hia

kavin : very bad joke

purvi : its not a joke

kavin : ok fine yaar...

suddenly a girl toward them

girl : hi guys

purvi & kavin : hi neha

purvi : yaar aaj phir tu na class miss kr di

neha : purvi just forget it yaar m not intrested the study is so boring

kavin : exzactly mujhe bhi yeh study boring lagti hia

purvi : ok guys leave it next class start hona wali hia so lets go

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **next cahpter will be soon**

 **till then bye take care and *StayBlessed***

 ***...,...***

* * *

 **I wish u told me**

 **from the start**

 **that u gonna break my heart**

* * *

 **M gonna SMILE**

 **like nothings wrong**

 **PRETEND like every thing alright**

 **ACT like all perfect**

 **even though inside its really HURTS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **AT LUNCH BREAK**

 **IN CANTIEN**

kavin (irratingly) : yaar yeh cook bhi na kuch dhang ka nhi bna skta yeh kya aeeb sa roka soka khana hia huh

purvi : oeyyy itna sada hua mou bnana band kr

purvi give him a tiffen

purvi : yeh la le shahid tera mood theak ho jaye

kavin : is mian kya hia

purvi : tu guess kr

kavin : hmmmm...tikka

purvi : no

kavin : biryani

purvi : no

kavin : ok ok wait abhi btata ho...(he take smell from the tiffen) dal makhani

purvi : yes dude

kavin : u know what yaar tu na best hia tujhe kiasa pta chal jata hia yeh sb

purvi : can u pinch me...?

kavin : what...?  
purvi : can u pinch me...?

kavin : what...?  
this time purvi come near his ear

purvi (loudly) CAN U PINCH ME...?

kavin (while holding his ear) : ahhhh mera kaan(ear) tu na yeh apna tiffen le la yhi kha tu mera kaan(ear) baksh da tu

purvi : no thankx ok...and tu sune ga nhi to mian chilayungi hi na...had hia galti bhi apnai aur uper oper sa mujhe hi suna rha ho

kavin : ok ok fine leave it and by the way mian tujhe pinch kyu kro teri tabiyat to theak hia na

purvi : ha meri tabiyat to aik din theak hia...aur rhi bat pinch krna ki to wo mian is liya bol rhi thi k tu aaj kuch zyada hi tareef tha meri tpo mujhe laga mian sapna dekh rhi ho

kavin : khuli ankho sapna

purvi : ya ofcourse tu na kabhi tareef ki hia kya

kavin : kyu nhi ki hia wo rat jo mian tera ghar aya tha tu na mera liya dal makhani bayai thi

purvi : yah yah i know us waqt tu drunk tha ok...hosh mian to kabhi nhi ki so m shocked

kavin : ok fine yaar mana meri galti hia ab to kr li na tareef kya mian yeh abhi kha skta hu

purvi : ofcouse kha skta ho tera liya to banaya hia

kavin start to eating his favourite dal makhani

kavin : yumm...soo testy yaar tera hath ka dal makhani na best hia

purvi : thank u sir

kavin : hahahhaha

purvi : hahaha

 **OTHER SIDE**

neha was busy with a boy

neha : sanjey blue moon hotel zyada acha ho ga na

 ***sanjay is also like neha soo selfish and mean***

sanjey : yah its also better

suddenly a boy come toward them

boy : hey sanjey tu kya kr rha hia meri girlfriend ka sath

sanjey : oye naresh neha teri nhi meri girlfriend hia...neha say something yaar

neha : yah sanjey u r right u r my boyfriend not this (pointed toward naresh) guy

sanjey : dekh sun liya na tu na ab dafa ho yha sa

naresh to neha : baby what r u saying mian tumhara boyfriend nhi ho...yaar aaj to hum picture dekhna jana wala tha na

neha : picture wo bhi tumhara sath shakal dekhi hia apni bewakoof khi ka nw just get lost from here

with this naresh move out from there with teary eyes

...

...

...

...

...

 **AFTER COLLAGE**

 **purvi : KV** aaj na mom and dad ki annivarsery hia to party rakhi hia so tujhe ana hia ok

kavin : yeh bhi kio bolna wali bat hia ofcourse ayunga yaar

purvi : good

kavin : wiasa party kaha rakhi hia ghar pa hi hia ya...

purvi : nopee yaar ghar pa nhi hia farmhouse pa hia

kavin : yah ok...chal tujhe drop kr deta ho

purvi : no yaar mian car layi ho aur mujhe choti ko bhi lena jana hia so phir kabhi

kavin : ohh shruti ko lena jana hia ok chal bye & meri sweatheart ko mera HI keh dena

purvi (smiley) : yah ok keh dungi bye take care and plz time pa pohanch jayeyu ok

kavin : ok yaar a jaonga ga time pa bye

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **SO HERE IS THE END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **NEXT WILL BE ALSO SOON**

 **TILL THEN BYE BYE**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **AND**

 **STAY BLESSED**

* * *

 _ **agar dil mian kabhi dard ho to**_

 _ **ro dena chahiya**_

 _ **kyu k**_

 _ **barish(rain) barasna ka badh(after)**_

 _ **suraj(sun) hamehs chamakta hua nikhal hia**_

* * *

 _ **good friends are like a daimond**_

 _ **when u hurt them**_

 _ **they did not broken**_

 _ **but the silently**_

 _ **fall down from your life**_

 _ **for forever**_


	4. Chapter 4Love

**HI M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **LETS START**

 **AT FARMHOUSE PARTY**

 **purvi was wearing a white and blue lehenga with open hairs**

 **she was looking like a angel**

* * *

 **kavin was wearing a brown sherwani**

 **looking so handsome and dashing**

* * *

purvi : thank god KV tu time pa a gya

kavin : tu na kaha tha na k time pa aao to teri bat kiasa nhi manta

purvi : achi bat hia

kavin : wow yaar u r looking soo beautyful

purvi : thankx tu bhi bohut handsome dekh rha hia

kavin : mian ho hi handsome to dikhaonga bhi handsome hi na

purvi : yeh galatfehmi kab sa ho gayi sahab ko

kavin : yeh kio galatfehmi nhi hia ok tu na jealous hoti hia mujh sa is liya aisa bol rhi hia

purvi : mian tujh sa jealous hoti ho never and by the way aap maharaj ko aisa kyu lagta hia k mian aap sa jealous hoti ho

kavin : kyu k mian itna good-looking ho sari larkiya mujhe pa marti hia is liya tu jealous hoti hia

purvi : oh really

kavin : yah

purvi : chal be kuch bhi

kavin : hahahha...m just kidding yaar

purvi : i know it buddhu...hey neha (while come toward neha) hws u yaar

neha : me fine...

kavin : hi neha kya yaar itni late ayi tum

neha : wo yaar car mian thori prblm ho gayi thi so usi mian late ho gayi

kavin : Ohhh...kio na pohanch to gayi

neha : ha mujhe to lga pohanch hi nhi paongi but bhagwan ji na madad kr hi di

purvi phone ring

purvi : excause me

while she move out from there

she pick up the phone

purvi : dekho sanjey mian tumhe kahi bar bol chuki mujh sa dour rho smjhe...what tum bahar aye ho...mian nhi a rhi ho bahar...tumhe jo krna hia kro...bar bar mujhe call kr ka pareshan mt kro

and she cut the call

kavin : kis ka phone tha

purvi :woo..ha wwo friend ka call tha

kavin : pareshan lag rhi hia tu kya hua

purvi : mian nhi to kuch bhi to nhi hua all ok

kavin : kyu krti hia koshish...

purvi : kon si koshish...?

kavin : jhut bolna ki

purvi : mian kaha jhut bol rhi ho nhi to aisa kuch nhi hia

kavin : dekh bachpan sa janta ho tujhe teri ankho sa pta chal jata ahia mujhe smjhi

purvi : yaar tu...

kavin : sach bta kya hua

purvi : KV tu kuch bhi bolta hia

kavin : sachh btao warna mian ja rho abhi yha sa

purvi : wo yaar ..wo sanjey mujhe pareshan kr rha hia sharab pe ka bahar hangama kr rha hia keh rha hia k mian bahar a jao

kavin (angrily) : is ki to mian abhi btata ho isa

purvi : KV gussa nhi yaar plz

kavin : chal mera sath

kavin hold purvi hand and come out from the farmhouse

sanjey was doing argument with watchman

sanjey : aye chal hath jana da mujhe andar

watchman: dekho jao yha sa yha hangama mt kro

kavin to watchman: aap jayeya yha sa mian dekhta ho isa

kavin : oyee sanjey tujhe pehla bhi khi bar smjha chuka ho band kr purvi ko pareshan krna

sanjey : tu kuch bech mian a rha hia mian us ka date pa jana chahta ho tu kyu bharak rha hia

kavin (while holding him form his collar) : wo tujh sa keh chuki hia usa tujh mian kio intress nhi hia to band kr yeh sb

sanjey : nhi karonga kya kr le ga tu ha

kavin : kya karonga mian abhi btaya ho

kavin punch him on his face

purvi : KV nhi yaar mt kr aisa

kavin again punch him

kavin : abhi to tujhe chor rha ho agar agli bar purvi ka ass pas bhi nazar aya na to zinda nhi choronga mian tujhe smjha

while push him

kavin : chal dafa ho yha sa

purvi : KV wo ab wapas nhi ayega na

kavin : nhi ayega

and hugged purvi

purvi : sachiii

kavin : muchhiiii

* * *

 **AFTER ENDED THE PARTY**

purvi : thankx yaar tu na aaj meri bohut help ki

kavin : yaar agar tu na phir sa kisi bhi bat ka liya thankx bola na to mian tujh sa bta nhi krna wala smjhi tu

purvi : but yaar ab tu na meri help ki to thankx to bnta hi hia

kavin : *Friendship Mian No Sorry No Thank U*

purvi : ok fine yaar nhi bolti

kavin : good its better for u...kal milta hia ok bye good night and take care

purvi : ok bye good night take care to u too and care carefully chalana ok

kavin : ok yaar

with this kavin move out from the house but purvi was still stand there and thinking about kavin

Na jaane mere  
Dil ko kya ho gaya  
Abhi to yahin  
Tha abhi  
Kho gaya

Na jaane mere  
Dil ko kya ho gaya  
Abhi to yahin  
Tha abhi  
Kho gaya

 **while she see kavin was stand with her while singing**

Ho gaya hai tujhko to pyar sajna  
Laakh kar le tu inakaar sajna  
Ho gaya hai tujhko to pyar sajna  
Laakh kar le tu inakaar sajna  
Diladaar sajna  
Hai yeh pyaar sajna

Aa..aa..ho..aa…  
Ho gaya hai tujhko to pyar sajna  
Laakh kar le tu inakaar sajna  
Diladaar sajna  
Hai yeh pyaar sajna

purvi : kya sach mian mujhe kavin sa pyaar ho gya hia...nhi nhi yeh mian kya soch rhi ho mian bhi na pagal ho gayi ho kuch bhi soch rhi ho...chal purvi so jao tera demagh kharab ho gya hia aram kr le gi to theak ho jayega

purvi come in her room

open her cupboard and take out a dairy from his drawer

and start to write something in it

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **SO HERE IS THE END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **NEXT WILL BE SOON**

Guest : dear mian na to story shuru krna sa pehla hi sb decide kr diya sorry mian aap bta nhi skto yhi to story ka suspense hia agar bta diya to phir sara readers ko pta chal jayega so m sorry aap story parhiya aap ko pta chal jayega thankx for ypur rewiev bye take care stay happy and stay blessed

* * *

Ssssshhhhhh : no dear jiasa aap soch rhi wiasa kuch nhi hia kisi na mera dil nhi tora eactually na mujhe hamesha sa SAD STORYS ,POETRYS, GHAZAL AND QUOTES and all bohut zyada pasand hia dairys bhari hio hia mera pas so mian na socha thori yha bhi likh do thank u soo much dear for your concern and here is your update bye take care stay happy ans stay blessed and once again thanku sooo very much for your concern

* * *

 **TILL THEN**

 **BYE BYE**

 **TAKE CARE**

 ***STAYBLESSED***

 **AND *STAYHAPPY***

* * *

 **Expecting** **... too... much...**

 **is... one... way...**

 **of... hurting...**

 **yourself...*****

* * *

 **If u dont understand**

 **my silence**

 **u,ll not understand my words**

* * *

 **Dont... trust... too... much...:):) :)**

 **Dont... care... too... much... :):):):)**

 **Dont... love... too... much...:):):):):):):)**

 **Because... this... too... much...:):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **Will... hurt... u... soo... much...:,):,):,):,):,)**


End file.
